


As My Pet

by xanithofdragons



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dark, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, still an exorcist!Natori, yokai!Matoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanithofdragons/pseuds/xanithofdragons
Summary: Natori sets out to capture a yokai that's been kidnapping humans, but gets captured himself instead.





	As My Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings. This is straight-up non-con.
> 
> If you're still here for that, happy MatobaxNatori day!

Natori waited, deep in the woods. He had a trap set up. He saw his target coming: a male humanoid yokai with long black hair, red eyes, and two horns dressed in black. According to his information, it was kidnapping humans, even humans who couldn't see yokai, and doing who knew what with them.

As planned, the yokai walked straight over the circle Natori had set up. Natori started his spell, and a string of paper charms rose up to capture the yokai. Much to Natori's chagrin, though, the paper charms burned up, ineffective. 

“Oya.” The yokai looked straight at him. “So the humans have sent one of their exorcists after me.” Just like the information from the request, the yokai seemed to be fairly intelligent and capable of speech. However, he was also more powerful than Natori had expected, to have burned up his paper charms with little apparent effort.

“That's what happens when you start making them disappear.” Natori stood up from where he had been kneeling.

“What's so wrong with me taking humans as pets? You exorcists take yokai as yours.” The yokai narrowed his eyes at him.

Natori wanted to say it was different, but he knew some of the exorcists treated it like that. Regardless, he now had information about what was happening to the people who had disappeared in this forest, if this yokai's words were to be believed.

“But you're the most beautiful human I've seen come through this forest in a long time.” The yokai's tone of voice made Natori shiver. “What do you say? Let me have you and I'll release all the other humans I took.”

“Who'd agree to a deal like that?”

“But I have to have you.” The yokai sighed. “I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.”

Before he could react, the yokai was in his space, grabbing him. He hadn't brought his shiki with him to call on. The yokai was choking him, and he passed out.

-

Natori woke up in a cave. Moonlight streamed in from the cave's entrance. He felt some sort of straw mat against his bare back, which meant he was shirtless. His hands seemed to be tied securely together with rope and to some sort of stick stuck in the ground, suspending them over his head. At least his pants were still on, although the tools he used for exorcism seemed to no longer be with him. Now that he thought about it, his glasses were gone too.

“Ah, you're awake.” The yokai from earlier came into view. “You really are beautiful.”

“Let me go!” Natori shouted as he struggled against his bonds.

The yokai shook his head. “No, you're mine now. But don't worry. I let the others go like I promised.”

“You, you.” Natori struggled against his bonds. The yokai leaned down and took his head in his hands. Natori tried to pull away, but his grip was firm.

“You can call me Seiji,” the yokai said, stroking his face and hair. “What should I call you?”

“I'm not telling you my name.”

“Very well then.” The yokai calling himself Seiji grabbed at the waistband of his pants. “At least tell me how to take these off.”

The yokai didn't know how to work a button and a zipper. Natori would have laughed if his situation had been less perilous. “No.”

The yokai tightened his grip on the pants“Tell me how or I'll rip them off.” Eventually, after detailed instructions from Natori, Seiji had his pants opened. He pulled them and Natori's underwear down together. Now that Natori was fully naked, the yokai leaned down to stroke his face and hair more.

“You smell as wonderful as you look.” The yokai licked up his neck. A bolt of terror ran through Natori. The yokai laughed. “Don't worry. I wont eat you or kill you. I'll keep you as my treasured pet for the rest of your life.”

The yokai's words didn't comfort Natori. The only solace he had as the unwanted touches kept coming was the thought that he would have time to find a way to escape. He tried to wriggle his body away, but the yokai only smiled down at him sadly as he sat across his legs to keep him in place. One of the yokai's hands started to trail down his neck and past his collarbone to his chest. His fingers traced over the curves of his muscles.

From there the yokai stroked his sides with barely there touches. Natori's body arched reflexively. The yokai felt up his ab muscles and leaned forward. Natori could feel his heavy breaths against his skin. The yokai licked at one nipple. Did he know what he was doing?

But Natori had little time to think about the yokai's intentions as to his horror, he started to feel a growing problem. His body was reacting to the attention to it.

The yokai laughed at him again. “I cast a spell on you. It won't hurt you, just make you feel good.” This yokai knew all too well what he was doing.

“No,” Natori said in a voice that didn't sound like his own. He didn't want this, but if he was to be forced to endure it, he at least didn't want to _enjoy_ it on any level.

The yokai stood up to loosen his kimono. Natori was so in shock he didn't even try to move away. When the yokai came back down over him, he, too, was completely naked.

He returned to feeling up Natori's body. “I'll take care of you. Feed you and protect you from other yokai. And then I'll make you feel good like this every night. It won't be so bad being my pet, don't you think?”

Natori didn't respond, putting all his effort into holding back a moan that was trying to pour forth from his traitorous body. Inwardly he cursed this yokai and cursed the spell he had used on him. Apparently the yokai didn't care about his lack of response, though, as he put his head down to claim Natori's mouth in a kiss. The yokai forced his mouth open and a moan escaped. A tongue slid against his and teeth bit at his lips, and all Natori could feel was a confusing combination of disgust and arousal.

The yokai pulled away, and with a smirk, he took Natori's fast-growing dick in hand. Unthinking, Natori looked down at the hand gripping him and at the same time caught sight of the the yokai's erection. Immediately, he looked away to the darkness deeper inside the cave. After a few agonizingly slow strokes, Natori was fully hard. He clenched his eyes shut.

The yokai let go of him momentarily only for a single finger to come back, barely stroking up his shaft to the head as though curiously exploring it. Shame filled Natori when his hips rocked into the touch of their own volition. As though encouraged by this response, the yokai started to firmly stroke Natori's cock again. Far too fast, Natori felt close to orgasm, and he wanted more than anything to stop it.

Suddenly the yokai stopped his ministrations, and Natori relaxed his eyes back open, breathing hard. His breath hitched, though, when the yokai's hand came back between his legs, two fingers coated in something slick prodding against his asshole.

“What are you. Stop! What are you doing?” Natori protested while the fingers tried to gain entrance as he tried to resist the invasion. In his protests, he looked the yokai in the face. Everything about him looked the predator. Natori looked back away.

“This will go much easier if you stop resisting,” The yokai said back to him as he shoved one of Natori's legs to the side to give himself better access. Natori didn't give up, though, struggling as much as he could until he felt pain when two fingers finally succeeded in penetrating him. The pain continued on as a dull ache as he squeezed against the foreign intrusion. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

“Tight,” the yokai said. “That won't do. I need you loosened up to fuck into you.”

Natori turned frantic, struggling and hyperventilating as the two fingers inside of him stretched his insides. Worst of all, he didn't feel his hard-on flagging in the slightest. If anything, it felt just as close to coming as it had when the yokai had been stroking it unrelentingly. It must have been the spell. The pain of needing to come and not being able to was almost as strong as the pain of his ass being violated.

The fingers pulled out, but Natori was no fool to think that was any reason to relax. He knew worse was to come. He was proven right when three fingers came back slicker to enter him.

“Just relax and enjoy it,” The yokai said. Natori didn't even have the energy to say anything back. The fingers thrust into him, back and forth. He could hear the wet sounds of the lubed-up fingers going into his hole. 

“Such a contrary pet you are,” the yokai said as he pulled his fingers back out. “Looking away from your master. Ah well, I have plenty of time to train you.” Natori felt something big pressing against his entrance, and he clenched his jaw. The yokai's cock slowly filled him. Natori tried to grasp onto anything to distract himself, but the stretch of it entering him along with the hardness of his own cock leaking onto his stomach filled his awareness.

Once Natori felt impossibly full, The yokai pulled back out slightly only to thrust back in. “You feel so good inside. I'm so glad I took you as my pet.” One hand around Natori's cock, and in seconds he was coming all over his stomach. The yokai ran his hand through the sticky mess, playing with it and laughing. The tears that had been forming in Natori's eyes streamed out across his face. He just hoped it would all be over soon.

Tired, Natori raised his head to look at the yokai gleefully fucking into him. He felt the head of the yokai's cock rub against a place inside him that made pleasure shoot straight to his dick. His dick that should be spent but wasn't. In no time he was getting hard again, and it felt like this whole ordeal would never end.

The yokai's eyes caught his. Somehow he knew and started to relentlessly rub against that spot inside Natori. Although he tried to hold them back, moans started to come from his throat. The tears came back as he started to ache with need.

The yokai chuckled at him. “Doesn't that feel good? Want me to touch this?” The yokai's hand reached towards his dick, and Natori furiously shook his head no. The yokai sped up his thrusts. “I could just take my pleasure and leave you here wanting,” he threatened. Then his thrusts slowed as he looked up, seemingly in thought.

“But no, tonight I want to teach you how much pleasure I can give you.” The yokai put his hand back on Natori's hard cock, and after a few strokes, he was coming for the second time that night. Soon after, the yokai came too, coating his insides with hot liquid.

The yokai pulled out of him. He pulled some cloth from his discarded kimono to wipe his hands on, and then he was stroking Natori's hair and kissing his face again.

Exhausted, Natori passed out.


End file.
